There is considerable and justifiable concern that neglected influenza viruses or their hosts will contribute to human and animal pandemic threats. Examples are the triple reassortant variant H3N2 influenza viruses that continue to transmit from pigs to children, the spread and detection of novel avian-like H5, H6, and H9 influenza viruses in pigs worldwide, the emergence of a potentially pandemic H3N8 influenza virus from seals in the Northeastern US, and the recent identification of a new Orthomyxoviridae C/D virus from cows and exposed humans. The purpose of this proposal is to provide funds to support travel awards for invited speakers and young scientists to present and attend the 3rd International Symposium on Neglected Influenza Viruses, which will be held in Athens, GA April 15th - 17th, 2015. In this Symposium, we will explore these neglected influenza viruses and viral circulation in their hosts. This meeting will provide an opportunity to bring together scientists from around the world with interests in the field of orthomyxoviruses, stimulate collaboration, and foster a commitment to this area of research. It will be especially important to encourage a new generation of young scientists to not only study influenza viruses, but to focus on the neglected influenza viruses. Although there are a number of meetings dedicated to influenza virus, this is the only meeting focused on neglected influenza viruses and encouraging young investigator participation making it unique. If successful, we will be able to provide financial support to a typically understudied and underrepresented area of research with significant public health concerns.